


1109 Days

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny and Rafael met three years and two weeks ago. Today, they're celebrating their third wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1109 Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's a truth universally acknowledged. If someone says hey Sarah, write a drabble about this, I will.

“Happy anniversary! So, how long have you two been married?”

“Three years,” Rafael smiles at the waitress.

“And when did you know he was the one?”

“Three years and two weeks ago.”

She does a double take, looking at Sonny for confirmation.

“It’s true,” he says. “I gave him a jaywalking ticket and he gave me his number. Two weeks later he called me from the courthouse to say he’d paid his ticket and asked for my birthday because he was filling out the marriage license.”

“Wow.”

Rafael grins at her. “My life of crime was short, but worth it.”


End file.
